Better Than Me
by LostSoulSaveMe
Summary: Part 1 of 3. SwanQueen break up. OutlawQueen CaptainSwan mentioning.


_**The first part to the three part series, I thought if movies could fuck you up by showing the first one last, why can't I post them in the wrong order? I also didn't think I'd get this kind of reaction, so here, the reason they broke up.**_

_**SWEN.**_

* * *

Regina took a shaky breath, gripping Emma's hand tight as they stood facing each other in the brunette's living room. "I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe."

"Wh-What lies, Regina?" Emma asked, the stiff lump forming in her throat, her sight going blurry.

"The curse.. and l-loving you.." Regina lied and but kept her voice steady as she looked away, hoping the blonde wont catch her out on it.

* * *

_The guilt kicked in and she saw t__he edge of the bed w__here Emma's nightgown used to be __"I wont miss you." Regina told herself._

_But she remembered w__hat it felt like beside the blonde, waking up to the golden curls tickling her nose.  
_

_T__he way the innocent kisses tasted with the first kiss of the morning to wake her up just before Emma fully woke, the barely there feather light kiss._

* * *

Regina let go of Emma's hand and walked over to a box she saved of notes the blonde gave her, some saying sweet messages saying she'd be home for dinner, or just a simple '_I love you!_'

"I found those pictures I took that you were looking for." Regina said, pulling a stack of photographs from the box and holding them out for Emma to take.

"If there's one memory I don't want to lose, it's that time at the mall." Regina said softly.

"You and me in the dressing room." Emma said, a small smile gracing her lips despite the pain she was feeling.

* * *

_"Don't be ridiculous, Emma, try it on." Regina said, forcing a pair of lingerie against Emma's chest before turning to walk out of the dressing rooms._

_Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her close once more, connecting their lips. "Stay, I want you to make sure they look good on me, no one else I'd let see me in this stuff." _

_Regina smirked. "It better be only me.." _

_"Or what?" Emma asked, pulling her shirt off before dropping it on the ground and reaching around to unclasp her bra. She picked up the new one. _'Black lace' _She made a small note in her mind to remember that for later on._

_Putting the new bra on, she slipped out of her jeans pulling the new panties over the ones she was wearing for hygiene purposes. _

_"What do you think?" Emma asked, looking up to Regina._

_All she saw was lust in the brunettes eyes, she bit her lip and tried to stop so many thoughts from racing through her mind._

_"Strip." Regina said huskily._

_Emma did, faster then she'd ever done in her life. Regina pinned the blonde to the stall wall and attached her lips to Emma's neck, her hand slipping between the blondes legs._

_"I'm so getting those." Emma moaned softly._

* * *

The bed she lying in was getting colder, Regina wished she never said it was over.

She couldn't pretend she wouldn't about think about Emma. They never really had their closure.

She puffed herself to the stables and pet the first horse she came across.

"He's quite a beauty, isn't he." A males voice came from behind Regina, making her spin quickly and come face to face with Robin.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I live here, with Roland. We're the new caretakers of the stables. He's with your son at Henry's grandparents for the night, though. You look like you need to vent, come into the house, I'll put some coffee on."

* * *

"This can't be the end.." Emma muttered into her glass of whiskey, the smooth burn as she downed it in one shot made her slam the glass back on the counter and tap her knuckles on the wooden surface, signalling Ruby to pour her another.

The waitress came over refilling it. "Last call Em." Ruby smiled softly.

"Wha... Why?" Emma frowned.

"If you're not done drinking, Swan. There's plenty of Rum on my ship." Hook said from a few stools down.

"Why the hell not." Emma slammed a wad of bills on the counter as she downed the glass as if it were a shot. "Grab your hook." Emma said, pulling her hood up over her face to fight off the evening chill as she made her way back to the Jolly Roger with Killian.

* * *

_**Whelp, this is where the other two start off. "Lips Of An Angel" then "My Girlfriends Got A Girlfriend Now." They can be read in any order I guess. Please review.**_


End file.
